


A Loving Secret

by Markiplierfan123



Series: Reader Stories [16]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/M, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbeats, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Secrets, websites - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: You have a Secret that you haven't told anybody not even your boyfriend Mark knows but little do you know Mark has the same secret as you and you finally let it out between both of you.This is a Heartbeat Kink Reader Story With Markiplier. if you do not know what a Heartbeat Kink is u can look it up its not really known but it's a wonderful and sweet kink i think in my book :P and i wish there was more stories with it honestly





	A Loving Secret

Mark was relaxing on the couch after making a vlog and he heard you also in your office playing a game so Mark decided to start on dinner for you both. Inside your office you were finishing up a game that you were playing. After you were done you did some work on your Blog and looked at your twitter and other websites. 

You were searching random stuff online and you stumbled across a website all about heartbeats, it was called Heartbeat Pleasure or HBP for short. Not many people knew this but you have a heartbeat fetish. You haven’t even told Mark about it you just sneak it in when you can. Like everytime you and Mark would cuddle, you would lay your head on Mark’s chest and listening to his heartbeat, same at night when you slept. 

You would tell Mark but you didn’t want to think you were weird as this kink isn’t really out there and all. Mark walked to your office door when he heard everything was quiet on the other side, he knocked on the door. “Yes?” you, asked. “Dinner is ready babe, come on down when your ready.” 

“Okay, I’m just cleaning up in here I’ll be right down.” “Okay, that’s fine.” Mark headed back down to the kitchen and set the table and you bookmarked the website thinking you could look at it later as you cleaned up your desk and made your back down to the kitchen. You smiled up at Mark and wrapped your arms around him and planted a kiss onto his lips. Mark smiled into the kiss and kissed you back. 

You sat down at the table and Mark took his seat also and you dug into your meals and talked about your day and what videos you both uploaded and all. After dinner Mark excused himself to use the bathroom and he walked passed your office and saw a weird website popped up on your computer. 

Mark looked back into the living room and saw that you were slowly passing out to whatever movie you guys were watching on TV so Mark crept into your office and took a look at whatever website was on your computer. Mark sat in your chair and looked. “Well this is an odd said HBP, what is that?” Mark said to himself as he clicked around and looked more at the site. 

Then it hit him, it was a heartbeat pleasure website. Mark hit the info button and read about it and read it outloud. “Who are we? Very good question, we are a group of people from any part of the world that like to stay together sharing what we consider a passion, a pleasure. In what way we do it, you are becoming curious. Discover it by yourself, just join us its free and open to everyone.” Mark looked more into it and smiled. 

“Y/N’s got a heartbeat fetish just like me I wonder why she never told me I know I haven’t told her about mine but I thought she would just think I’m weird. At least I can just do it in secret without her knowing. Then Mark heard footsteps and he went to close the website but the mouse died and you were in the doorway of your office. 

“Markimoo, what are you doing in here?” you looked at Mark and your computer screen was up on that heartbeat website and you got scared. “Mark, um its not what it looks like?” Mark smirked and turned around playing along with it. “Oh, so what is it then Y/N, you look at heartbeat porn now or something?” “Is my own heartbeat not good enough for you and you have to go and listen to other’s?” You were shocked “what, no I just stumbled across the site, I don’t even know what it is?” 

Mark laughed and came over to you and wrapped your arms around him and he laid his head on your chest, hearing your heartbeat which was beating quite fast as you have been scared and caught. Mark sighed and just kissed you, you were confused but kissed him back. Mark ran his hand down your cheek “Y/N, why didn’t you tell me you had a heartbeat fetish, I’ve got the same thing.” You look at him wide eyed. “Y, you do?” 

“Yup, I’ve had it ever since I was like sixteen, me an this other girl I dated way before I met you we were being silly and horny and the girl asked me if she could listen to my heartbeat with a stethoscope and we ended up playing doctor role-play. The fetish has been with me ever since. I never really did it with anyone else because I thought it was not really known and people would think its weird.” 

You smiled “aww, Markimoo no its not weird.” Mark smiled “good, well then as that is off our chests why don’t we maybe go play doctor ourselves?” you just smiled and went into your closet and grabbed a nurse costume that you had hidden in there and took Mark’s hand and let him to your bedroom. 

You laid Mark down and climbed on top of the bed. You pointed to Mark’s shirt “off” you said and Mark nodded and pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. You smiled and kissed each spot on Mark’s chest teasing each nipple. Mark moaned out your name “oh Y/N, you tease.” You smirked “that’s Nurse Y/N to you now.” Mark smiled “oh I’m sorry Nurse Y/N.” 

You smiled “now, Mr. Fischbach I need you to relax and let Nurse Y/N do my surgery on you.” Mark just nodded, you smiled and ran your fingers down to Mark’s pants and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and had Mark shimmy out of them leaving him in his boxers and socks. 

You smiled and pawed Mark’s dick through his boxers and Mark just moaned out your name again “off” you said and Mark shimmed out of his red boxers and now just leaving him with socks and nothing else, you smiled. “Good, now we can start our surgery.” You put the earbuds in your ears and warmed up the bell of the stethoscope and laid the bell piece on Mark’s chest, listening to his steady but semi fast heartbeat. 

You just smiled “my, my Mr. Fischbach your heartbeat is very nice and steady, a little fast but that’s no need to worry. Now, just relax and I’ll take extra care of you.” Mark nodded and smiled up at you, you kept the bell on Mark’s chest listening to his heartbeat as your other hand traveled down and took ahold of Mark’s dick. You heard Mark’s heartbeat jump at the sensation of you stroking him. “Mmm, yes that’s it let me hear that heartbeat race. 

Mark moaned out your name and you picked up your speed on Mark’s dick and stroked him faster, you could tell Mark was close by the fast sound of his heartbeat, you stroked a few more times and Mark moaned out your name and came in your hand. You moaned with him and just listened. After Mark caught his breath, you listened to Mark’s heartbeat come down and also placing two fingers on Mark’s neck to make sure his pulse was normal after all that. 

You placed the stethoscope on the bed and smiled and kissed Mark, Mark smiled and picked up the stethoscope and looked down at you. Mark just smiled at you. You just nodded and took off your nurse costume, shirt and pants and bra and underwear and kept your socks on. 

You laid back on the bed and Mark now in charge. “Okay, Ms. L/N I’ll be your doctor now.” Mark smiled at you and first checked your pulse and then started to listen to your heartbeat with the stethoscope while he gently stroked his finger over your center. Same as Mark, you came and Mark listened and smiled. 

“That’s it Ms. L/N, your surgery is all complete, as Mark gave a tissue to you and you cleaned yourself and Mark placed the stethoscope in the drawer by the bed. You both took a shower together and got ready for bed. Mark was lying in bed and you cuddled up to his chest. “Mark, I’m glad we told each other of our fetish, I can tell it will be an amazing thing to do in bed now. I think next time we should try other random medical stuff.” 

Mark looked at you “oh, like what?” “What is your thoughts on being hooked up to an EKG and having sex?” Mark just blinked and smirked at you “now that would be something I’d like to try.” 

The end.


End file.
